Liechtenstein (v.2: purple ribbon4)
Lili Sophia Zwingli (Liechtenstein) is the personification of the Principality of Liechtenstein. Even if she is small-framed (about 5'2") and shy the young girl knows how to handle a gun. Don't let that fool you though. Lili wouldn't harm an ant. Lili is an aspiring photographer but at the moment a dedicated college student. She has lived in Liberty for a while now but moved back to Liechtenstein to take care of an ailing mother. Recently however, she moved back to Liberty to reunite with her brother and her old friends. Background Before Liberty: * Lili's parents loved her very much but did not have enough money to take care of her. Her father was always working more and more hours at the local newspaper. He tried to make as many articles as he could to make his boss happy but it was never good enough. He was eventually fired to make way for younger and fresher writers. Her mother was a waitress at a diner but drawing was what she loved. She tried to draw during her breaks and sometimes lost track of time. This finally got her fired once it started happening too much. They tried to give Lili a good and healthy life but with two unemployed parents it just wasn't going to work out. So her parents finally decided to let her live with a better off family.They sent her to their good friends the Zwingli's after Lili and Vash met in their younger years. In Liberty: *Lili registered and completed her first semester of college and met a lot of new people. She also began work at the store Theatricality. Unfortunately however, only a few months after her return it was Vash's turn to exit the city, leaving Lili alone in their mansion, unable to make the house's payment. She moved in quickly with her good friend and boss Gilbert Beilschmidt , his brother Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Ludwig's fiance Feliciano Vargas. When Gilbert moved out of the house though, Lili thought it best to do the same. A friend from school, Garcia Kyriakos, offered to let her stay with him, and so she did just a few days before Christmas. Personality Lili is very, very shy around new people but is very warm and comfortable to be around once you have gotten through her shell. She has an innocent and slightly oblivious nature that has caused quite a few awkward moments. Lili has not even had her first kiss or boyfriend yet at the age of eighteen. Two facts that she is not proud of at all. In fact it saddens her when she dwells on it. Through thick in thin Lili tries to stay positive; knowing that when when life is down the only way to go is up. She is quite determined to do something when she wants it. She considers her adopted brother Vash the best thing in her life. He took care of her for such a long time hence why she has more care for him than anyone else in the world. Since he has moved away though, she has had a hard time keeping her spirits up. Relationships Family: *'Vash Zwingli': Lili's adopted brother. They have known each other since they were children and both of their parent's were friends. He became her 'brother' when the Zwingli family adopted the little Lili and they moved to Liberty. The pair have a very strong bond, some would say, stronger than a brother and sister should have. On one visit to the States, Lili's parents actually joked about Vash and Lili getting married someday. Although they both found that funny, it was never discussed again. *'Gabriel and Fiona Godlevsky': Lili's parents who were unable to take care of her. Gave Lili up for adoption when they both became unemployed. They are still close with their daughter although they only get to see her once every couple of years. Lili hopes to one day earn enough money with her photography to move her parents over to Liberty to live near her and complete the parent-child experience. Friends: *''' Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia): Lili's good friend, boss and co-worker at Theatricality. They met quite spontaneously on the street while he was parading around in a very magnificent outfit one day and she just had to take his picture. After a few weeks he hired her on to work at his shop and their friendship grew from there. They even became house-mates when Vash moved away. So pretty much, they were around each other ALL THE TIME. And even though they have both moved into different places now, they are as great as friends as ever. *'''Erin O'Connor (N. Ireland): The first friend Lili made upon coming back home from Liechtenstein. Erin's cat Ash ran away from her owner and made her way onto Lili in the park one day. They became good friends and were there to comfort each other until Erin suddenly had to go back to Ireland. *'Kim Lai Nguyen (Vietnam)': A friend of Lili's since she first moved to Liberty all those years ago. Lili has always admired Kimmy (as she so affectionately calls her) for being so strong. They sorta have a sisterly relationship. *'Garcia Kyriakos (Cyprus)': Awkwardly enough, the two met in the library at Liberty University and although they were both shy, they actually managed to strike up a conversation. Garcia then invited Lili to a cafe food testing job a few weeks later. This did not turn out so well, as they were both sick after about the fourth cafe. Of course, he has made it up to her and then some by letting her live with him, as awkward as it might get. *'Sadiq Adnan (Turkey)' : Pretty much, Lili's back up big brother. And her first date. *'Francis Bonnefoy (France)': Met in the HP universe. Francis was the potions professor and Lili was in dire need of help when her brother began flirting with the Slytherin Raivis Galante due to a love potion. Francis decided to give her a potion of euphoria which she just happened to take the same night he poisoned the schools dinner with a potion of amiableness. Needless to say the professor was kind enough to check up on Lili after dinner. In the real universe, Lili and Francis have met up for coffee after feeling very familiar with one another. Here, Francis established himself as Lili's big bruder and she as his little sister. *'Willem van Peeters (Netherlands)': Also met in the HPverse. He was Lili's quidditch captain, and more or less looked after her when her brother was no where to be found (or off flirting with a certain Slytherin). In the realverse, Willem was dating Lili's friend Erin. Lili also helped Willem buy a laptop after mistakenly calling him "captain." Lili also took Willem's picture for a project for school. *'Nicoleta Rosu (Romania)': A random woman Lili met in the library. She was reading some rather naughty literature while LIli was reading about kitties and puppies. And although their conversation started a bit weird, they ended up having a nice conversation and a mutual admiration of cats. *'Marcello Vargas (Seborga)' : Lili interviewed Marcello for a job at Theatricality while Gilbert was busy with something. The interview was quickly dismissed, as the two discovered that they had much in common. Marcello wasted no time in sort of asking Lili out on a date for them to watch Adventure Time and play dress-up. Lili of course agreed. He was cute after all. Marcello got the job and while planning dates and joking around at work, they have also become good friends. *'Ziege': Lili's goat. That she loves very much. Enemies: *...You're kidding right? Love Interests: *'Sadiq Adnan': With a bit of innocent flirting in a coffee shop, they decided to go on a date in the park. After awkward wardrobe choices, awkward conversation and all around awkward situations, they decided they were better off as friends. She did give him a bear with a mask stitched onto it though. So really, this isn't much of a love interest but it's all she has! *'Marcello Vargas': Lili's coworker. They go on casual dates, usually just hanging out at Marcello's home and watching cartoons with a chance of playing dress-up and taking pictures. They have fun but it is nothing serious. Fun Facts *Lili is completely and utterly afraid of the dark and thunderstorms only make it worse. It gets so bad that she needs a nightlight every now and then, and ALWAYS sleeps with a glow-in-the-dark goat that Vash gave her because of her fear. *There is a little bit of a nasty scar on Lili's left hand from when an angry dog decided to bite her after she attempted to pet it. *As said before, Lili has never had a boyfriend and has never been kissed. Quite an accomplishment for an 18 year old. *Lili is quite an able ballet dancer. Although she does not have much time to practice anymore, she appreciates it and on a few occasions, bust a move on the kitchen tile with some socks on. Category:Zwingli Family Category:Germanic Category:Western Europe Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Currently Played